


Lavenders Blue (Dilly Dilly)

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: They make it an unofficial-official between one another to send flowers back and forth to each other. They had always tried to outdo each other when they were younger, and especially when visits to Tenebrae were much more frequent, they'd sewn crowns of flowers for each other, proudly wearing them as they would chase each other (and chase down Ravus and Ignis and Gladio to wear them too) through the halls of Fenestala Manor.But as they grew older, visits to Tenebrae and Insomnia were few, so the notebook was used for ferrying flowers back and forth to one another.~☆~LuNoct Valentine's Weekend.Day One : Flowers
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183862
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Lavenders Blue (Dilly Dilly)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!   
> Here's my day one for LuNoct Valentine's Weekend!!   
> Thank you to @LunoctWeek on twitter for arranging this 🥰

They make it an unofficial-official between one another to send flowers back and forth to each other. They had always tried to outdo each other when they were younger, and especially when visits to Tenebrae were much more frequent, they'd sewn crowns of flowers for each other, proudly wearing them as they would chase each other (and chase down Ravus and Ignis and Gladio to wear them too) through the halls of Fenestala Manor. 

But as they grew older, visits to Tenebrae and Insomnia were few, so the notebook was used for ferrying flowers back and forth to one another. 

Noctis learned how to press flowers to preserve them better, after being worried that fresh flowers wouldn't be able to survive the journey, even with Umbra being able to practically teleport all over the place. 

But he never asked the gardeners for any help, he was far too shy about it. He would always ask Ignis, who was helpful about it, pointing out the freshest of blooms and the best looking ones to press into the notebook. 

He'd picked out lavender along with cherry blossoms this time, he never really understood how the gardeners made the flowers bloom so beautifully even in the winter months. 

They were pressed into the notebook, and he carefully taped them to the page, and scrawled out a message. 

_ Dear Luna,  _

_ Everyone here in the Citadel is getting ready for the Winter Ball. If you ask me it’s way too cold to be having one. Specs is super stressed about it. He somehow got himself roped into decorating duties and helping out the cooks  _ _ and _ _ he's been helping out mom with the guest list while he's got a million other things to do. I wish he could just sit back and relax you know? He deserves it. I'm for sure gonna see if I can get him to dance with Prompto.  _

_ I wish you could come to the ball. It would be so much more fun if you could. We could steal all the tiny cakes that they'll have and hide from Ravus and I could take you to the Crow's Nest and we could play the arcade games that they have and I could try to win you a prize. Not to brag or anything but I'm pretty damn good at it. I bet you would be pretty amazing at them.  _

_ And I could finally introduce you to Prompto too. He's dying to meet you and you could totally kick his ass at Mario Kart.  _

_ I haven't really got much else to say, but I look forward to hearing back from you.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Noctis. X  _

He slipped a couple of photographs into a small red envelope, crescent moon pin he'd won in a claw machine along with a handful of narwhal stickers. He sealed the envelope with a golden ribbon and tucked it into the notebook. He gently scratched behind Umbra's ears and slipped the book into the pack on Umbra's back. 

Noctis got a response not three days later, its sooner than he expected, Umbra jumped on him knocking him to the ground, effectively disrupting his afternoon training. 

Gladio laughed at him, or at least he did until Umbra jumped on him too, and decided that Gladio was to be his new seat. 

Noctis held back a snicker as Gladio tried to sit, only Umbra seemed perfectly content where he was and laid down. 

"Five minute break." He said. 

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis unpacked the notebook from Umbra's pouch and summoned a dog treat from the Armiger. 

"Hey don't feed him while he's sitting on me!" 

"Too late." Noctis handed over the treat and flicked over to the newest entry in the notebook. 

_ My Dear Noctis,  _

_ Thank you so much for the flowers, they were beautiful! Of course Ravus seemed to question as to why you would send me dead flowers- he didn't understand that they were pressed. _

_ The stickers you sent were absolutely adorable! I have added them to the folder I have, I know you told me last time I should use some to decorate but they are far too nice to use.  _

_ I also have some exciting news! Mother says that we will be coming to Insomnia! Just in time for the Winter Ball and we will be staying for the entire week! We have left Tenebrae already and are on our way. We should be arrived tomorrow, just a day before the ball _

_ Isn't it wonderful? We will finally be able to meet in person again! I would also very much like to see these gardens that you speak so highly of. The flowers would be so beautiful to see fresh. Would that be possible?  _

_ I'll see you soon dear Noctis,  _

_ All my love,  _

_ Luna.  _

"Huh." Noctis muttered, reading over her letter as he petted Umbra. "Luna's coming to visit." 

"Wait what?" Gladio lifted his head. "Say that again." 

"Luna's coming to visit." Noctis said again. 

_ Wait . . .  _

_ What?!  _

Noctis re-read the letter again, his brain finally catching up to him. "Holy shit Luna's coming to visit!" He scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the training room. "I gotta go!" 

"Hey! Noct wait, get back here! Training isn't-" 

Noctis charged out of the training halls, running straight to the elevators. He impatiently tapped foot as they took him up three floors and practically warped through the doors as he arrived, and ran down the hall to his dad's office. He shoved open the door, his dad glanced up, slightly startled by him bursting in. 

"Noctis? Is everything okay?" His dad capped the pen he was holding, and pulled the glasses from his face, taking in Noctis's appearance. 

He supposed he looked like a mess, covered in sweat and dirt from training, and his hair sticking up all over the place. 

"Luna's coming to visit?! And no one thought to tell me?!" 

"I thought you knew?" 

"No?! I just found out now! Who-what- does mom know?" Noctis asked 

"She made the guest list so I would assume so." 

" _ Astrals,  _ where is she? I gotta talk to her!" 

"I believe she's in the library with Ignis, may I help you with anything Noctis?" 

"No! No- I gotta-I gotta clean up, I gotta get a haircut- later dad!" Noctis ran back out the room, toward the library. 

It was times like this he was grateful that the library and his dad's office were on the same floor. 

"Hey Lib, Nyx-" he said, greeting them outside of the door, before pushing it open. "Hey Mom are you in here?" 

"Hello dear-" His mom was sitting on one of the desks, Ignis was sitting across from her. "Is everything alright?" 

"Luna's coming to visit?" 

"She is. I thought you knew." Aulea said. "Ignis? Didn't you tell him?" 

Ignis looked up from his phone. "I was supposed to tell him?" 

" _ Specs!"  _

Aulea laughed. "What are you worried about Noctis?" 

"Everything? Do I have something to wear? Is my hair okay? Oh gods do I need a haircut?" 

Aulea stood up, her long dark hair fell over her shoulder as she moved toward. "You are fine dear. Try not to worry too much." She said patting him on the shoulder. 

Noctis sighed. "Can I borrow Ignis?" 

Aulea nodded. "We weren't doing anything. Relax dear you'll be absolutely fine.

"Cool thanks mom." Noctis took hold off Ignis's arm, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Specs, I need a haircut." 

\--- 

The Tenebrae party arrived a day before the ball, but Noctis had found himself swamped with extra duties (he volunteered to help Ignis out) to help with the preparations, he wasn't quite so ready to face Luna - on account of his bangs being cut so short,  _ hey  _ it wasn't his fault he had sneezed at the wrong time while Ignis was cutting his bangs. 

They had ended up much shorter than he planned, and Noctis spent the rest of the day freaking out over his hair and resorted to wearing a hat until it was time to get ready. 

"Does it look bad?" Noctis asked, staring into the mirror. 

Gladio had slicked it all back, practically yanking his hair into place with the brush and hair gel. There were a few stubborn strands of hair that fell into his face, refusing to go. 

"No?" Gladio said. 

" _ Dude."  _ Noctis said. "That wasn't confident at all. It looks bad doesn't it?" 

"It looks like your bangs are too short and you're trying to cover it up." Prompto said. "Which is exactly what happened." 

"Not helping dude." Noctis sighed. "Does my face look okay?" 

"It's your face." Gladio said. "What do you want me to say?" 

"I don't know! Does it need something?" 

"What you wanna put glitter all over your face?" 

"Ooh I vote we make him look like a clown. Paint a big ol smiley face on him." 

"Ugh. You guys are no help." Noctis got to his feet, and shoved past the two of them toward his mom and dad's room. "Hey mom? Do you have any spare eyeliner I can borrow?" 

His mom was sat by her dresser, her hair was curled and pulled over one shoulder, dressed in a high necked dark blue ballgown. 

She smiled at him, and pinched his cheek. "Get Ignis to do it for you. He does mine for me." 

"Really?" 

She nodded, pulling out a thin tube of black eyeliner. "I bribe him with ebony cans." 

"That makes sense. Does my hair look okay?" 

"You look fine darling." Aulea said. "Lunafreya will think you look very handsome."

"Oh I'm not-it's not for Luna-" Noctis stuttered. "I just wanted to uh-" 

Aulea laughed, and picked up one of the roses in the vase beside her. She stood up and tucked it into his front blazer pocket. "Give this to Lunafreya when you see her." 

\--- 

The ball began about half an hour later, it was a 'winter wonderland' theme, fake ice crystals hung off the walls, and fairy lights were twisted around pillars. 

Everyone was dressed in various shades of blue to fit with the theme. 

The Tenebrae party were on the far side of the ballroom, and Noctis had been trying to work up the nerve to go over and ask Luna for a dance when his mom walked over to him, squishing his face in her hands. 

"Uh mom?" 

"I'm just looking." She said, turning his head this way and that. "Ignis did a wonderful job." 

"Uhh thanks mom." 

"Look at my handsome boy-" She cooed. "-trying to impress his girlfriend-" 

"She's not-I- we aren't- gods mom can't you go embarrass dad instead?" 

"I'm going, I'm going-" she laughed. "Now shoo. Go and ask her for a dance." 

She gave him a gentle shove forward, and drifted away to greet more guests. 

"She's right you know." Gladio said. 

"I know I know-" Noctis said. "Buzz off Gladio I'm going." 

Noctis huffed, and weaved his way through the ballroom. 

"Lady Fleuret." Noctis said with a low bow as he reached the Tenebrae party, only Luna's attention was caught by one of the nobles that had been invited to the party. "Lord Ravus. Might I say that the two of you look wonderful tonight." 

"Thank you Prince Noctis." Sylva Fleuret said. "As do you." 

Ravus only nodded at him in response, before leaving. 

"Tell me Prince Noctis." Sylva said, "Have you met Lady Blackwood? She tells me that she has just been dying to speak with you." 

"I'm afraid not, Lady Fleuret." Noctis pulled his best smile. "Will you introduce me?" 

"Of course." Sylva took his arm, pulling him toward Luna and the noble she was talking to. "Prince Noctis may I introduce you to Lady Blackwood." 

Lady Blackwood gave him a smile, and bowed so low down Noctis thought she would topple over, beside her, Luna tried not to laugh. 

"Hello Prince Noctis." She said. "It is an honour to meet you. I had some ideas about the new shelters in the East District-"

"Oh I'm not really allowed to talk about that without my advisor around- how did you know about that anyway? I didn't think that it was public knowledge."

"Oh well you see-" 

"Prince Noctis!" Luna cut in. "Might I trouble you for a dance?" 

Lady Blackwood glared at Luna. "You can have a dance later, I wish to speak with Prince Noctis." 

"And  _ I  _ wish to dance with Prince Noctis." Luna said, she took hold of Noctis’s arm and pulled him toward the dance floor. 

"Gods thank you for taking me away from there." Noctis sighed. "I genuinely don't know what I would have done." 

"It's alright." Luna said. "I could not stand her. She kept asking me about the Rites and would not listen to me when I told her I couldn't say anything about it." 

"Well I appreciate it. " Noctis said. "Did you really want to dance?" 

"Not particularly. I just wanted to get away from everyone." Luna said. "May we just go and hide by the dessert table instead?"

"I thought you would never ask." Noctis said, he hides them behind once of the columns, right next to the dessert table. 

He picked up two of the small cupcakes and handed it over to Luna. "You look beautiful tonight by the way." 

She wore a dark blue ballgown, the top half was covered in small crystals  that trailed toward the skirt to look like snowfall. She wore matching elbow length gloves, and a dark blue fan attached around her wrist, her blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, secured with glittering hairpins. 

Luna smiled at him, and gave an over exaggerated curtsey with a wave of her hand, her hair wobbling slightly. "Why thank you Prince Noctis." 

"Ugh. Don't you start now. Noct is just fine."

"Dropping the Royal titles Your Highness? My my, what will the Council think when they hear of such brazen behaviour from you?" 

"It's sure to cause quite a scandal." Noctis said with a grin. "Hey you wanna get out of here?" 

"Now who is trying to start a scandal." Luna stared at him. "Won't anyone notice?" 

"Nah. The only one who would really be on our case is Specs. And he won't notice." Noctis gestured toward the dance floor. "Look he's busy dancing with Prompto.' 

Ignis's face was flushed a light shade of pink, the smile on his face was wide as he listened to Prompto talking to him as they danced. 

"They look lovely together." Luna said. "Ignis is looked rather flushed though, is he-" 

"Mom slipped him some wine. A bunch of it i think. She keeps talking about how Ignis whines that Prompto won't fall for him when they meet for tea so I think she got him drunk to help." 

"I see." She said. "This plan of hers, she thinks it will work?" 

"Why Lady Fleuret, are you insinuating that the Queen is wrong?" Noctis asked. 

Luna shoved his arm. "Of course not. I've just heard that her Majesty's plans can go a bit awry sometimes." 

Noctis tutted. "Now you are insulting the Queen? How unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself." 

Luna let out a snort, quickly bringing up her fan to hide her face as a councilman glared at her. "You are one to talk about unbecoming dear Noctis. Did you happen to get in a fight with a Cactuar and lose before the ball?" 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

Luna reached out, tapping his forehead. "Your hair. What happened?" 

Noctis reached up and ran his hand over his hair, several of the short strands had sprung loose of the hair gel and were now sticking up all over the place. "Specs was cutting my hair and I sneezed and he accidentally cut it too short- hey don't laugh at me!"

Luna hid her face behind her fan. "I'm not laughing at you." 

"You  _ are."  _

"You're the worst." He said with a grin. He looked over to his parents, they were busy talking, surrounded by a crowd of council members, the same for Luna's mom and Ravus. Ignis was still dancing with Prompto, and Gladip was nowhere to be seen… 

_ This was their chance to slip away from the party!  _

"Hey." Noctis said. "You wanna get out of here? For real this time?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"No one will notice we're gone. Everyone's too busy, look your mom's talking to mine, Ravus is busy terrorising and eating the souls of children-" 

Luna burst into laughter. 

"This will be our only chance before they notice." He slipped his hand into hers, and began to sneak them out of the room when he collided with a solid weight. 

Well. 

He found Gladio. 

"Ow! Gladio, the Hell man, what where you're going!" 

"Watch where I'm going? Where exactly do you think you're going Charmless?" 

"I wanted to show Luna the Gardens." 

"At night?" 

"Yeah." Noctis said. "There's lights outside. So it's not like it's gonna be pitch black." 

"You're meant to be at this party." Gladio said. "Aren't you worried about getting caught?" 

"Everyone's busy, not like anyone's gonna notice if we're gone for a few." Noctja rolled his eyes. "If you're that concerned then just come with us." 

"Yeah Amicitia. Why don't you tag along with them." A new voice chimed in. 

"Don't you start Ulric." Gladio sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be on PunchBowl duty?" 

"Lib took over for me." Nyx said. "Highness, Princess." He greeted with a bow of his head. 

Gladio ignored him and turned back to Noctis. "Why would you want me to.come with you? Don't the two of you want some privacy?" 

"Yeah well you're being such a mother hen you may as well come along." Noctis said. "Specs isn't even this bad." 

Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look at least just use the hall behind the kitchens. No one goes there, and just be safe okay?" 

Behind Noctis, Luna started to laugh. Noctis I think-" 

"Safe? Dude the gardens are like five minutes away. We're gonna go there, look around and then come back." Noctis said. 

"Wait, seriously? That's all you're going to do?" 

"Uh yeah." Noctis put his hands on his hips and glared up at Gladio. "What did you think-" his eyes were drawn to Nyx who made a quick and lewd hand gesture before he dropped them. 

Noctis felt his face flush. " _Fuckin_ _Astrals Gladio!_ It's not like that! I really just want to show her the gardens." 

Gladio shook his head, and dragged a hand over his face. "Six Noct you're gonna give me greys. Come on let's go before Ignis notices. Ulric you're coming too-" 

They sneak out of the party, Nyx and Gladio on guard as Noctis guides a giggling Luna toward the gardens. 

"You're gonna love them Luna." Noctis said, pulling her into the open courtyard. 

Luna gasped, her eyes lit up with excitement. 

Noctis watched as she made her way to the center of the gardens 

"Noctis this is… incredible." She said. "The gardens are so much more beautiful than I imagined. 

"I'm really glad you like them." Noctis said. "Here, let me show you the roses." 

He took her hand again, guiding her toward the rose bushes full of blooming red roses that seemed to glow beneath the moonlight. 

A large cherry blossom tree stood in the centre of the garden, some of the petals drifted into the small pond below. 

Patches of lavender sprung from the ground, next to those a batch of gladiolus flowers. Ivy wound up the pillars in the garden, warping around marble statues. 

"They're beautiful." Luna said again, the smile on her face was bright and wide and Noctis thought it could light up a room. 

"Here." Noctis took out the rose from his pocket and weaved the stem onto her hair. 

He tucked Luna's hair behind her ear, his hand trailing down to cup her face  "I'm pretty sure I found something more beautiful." 

Luna laughed, bringing her hand up to her face. "My Noctis, I believe your lines are getting more cheesy by the day. Tell me where did you learn that one?" 

"Prompto told me-it was pretty bad wasn't it?" 

Luna nodded. "It was." She stepped back, from him, cupping her hands together.  "I have something I would like to share with you." 

A flash of white light appeared in her hands, and she summoned forth a blue flower,  _ a Sylleblossom _ . 

"I wasn't sure it would survive." Luna said. "But I wanted to bring you one." She tucked it into his chest pocket. "Thank you for showing me Noctis." 

"My pleasure Luna." 

"We should get back to the ball before anyone realises we are missing-" she began to say. 

"Or-" Noctis took her hands, and spun them in a circle. "We can dance out here." 

"But there's no music."

"We don't need any- besides it'll be fun-" Noctis said. "Dancing out beneath the moonlight-" 

He slipped one hand into hers, the other on her waist and pulled her close. 

Luna stifled a giggle, and placed her free hand onto his shoulder. 

Noctis stepped forward, leading Luna into a waltz. Ignis had taught him, and made sure he remembered the steps even in his sleep. 

Still, dancing with Ignis as a practice partner and dancing with Luna was something else. He could step on Ignis's feet without worrying  _ too _ much but he didn't want to step on Luna's feet at all. 

"Are you alright Noctis?" Luna asked. "You keep looking at your feet." 

"I'm good I just don't wanna stand on your feet or anything." Noctis said. "Ignis taught me the steps and everything but I don't think I'm all that good-" 

"Nonsense you make a lovely dance partner-" Luna said. "I believe it should be I who should apologise for being a worse dancer. I don't get the chance to practice very often at home, Commodore Highwind is my dance partner and she's often away on missions." 

"Aranea? Really?" 

"Yes, Ravus is far too boring and won't dance with her so she insists on dancing with me instead." Luna said. "I think it's because he can't dance so he just spends his time sulking in the corner." 

Noctis laughed. "Is that why he looked so angry tonight? He wanted to dance?" 

"Yes, but with Commodore Highwind specifically - he's very fond of her, but he absolutely refuses to admit it." Luna sighed. "Will you help me think of something?" 

"Uh I can try?" Noctis said. "Can you guarantee that Ravys won't totally kick my ass when he finds out I meddled?" 

"What makes you say that he will find out?" 

"It's Ravus. He just  _ knows  _ these things. Besides the guy can hold a grudge, he still hasn't forgiven me for accidentally getting gum in his hair." 

"He  _ did  _ have to cut almost all of it off." 

"I was six!" Noctis laughed. "How was I supposed to know that he'd still be bitter about that." 

Luna laughed, tipping her face up to the sky. "Worry not Noctis. I shall protect you." 

"My Knight in shining armour." Aa the words left Noctis's mouth, there was a sudden downpour. 

"Oh man," Noctis sighed, and let go of Luna. "So much for dancing under the moonlight. We'd best get out of the rain-" he said, starting to walk back to the entrance of the gardens, were Nyx and Gladio were huddled beneath a small alcove, when he was yanked backwards by Luna. 

"You said you wanted to dance did you not?" 

Luna spun him about and they kicked up the puddles beneath their feet, jumping up and down and spattering mud all over their formal clothes. 

The rose tumbled out of her hair, and it started to twist out from her hairstyle. 

They spun around again, Noctis's feet tangled with his trouser legs, and the tripped, 

Luna's feet caught on her dress and also slipped - the two of them landing into the lavender. 

"Astrals I'm-I'm sorry Luna- are you hurt?" Noctis stammered out. 

She laughed. "I'm alright- that was so much fun. We should do that again." 

"Do you mean dancing out in the rain or sneaking away from parties?" Noctis asked. "Either way I'm down." 

The rain lifted as soon as it appeared, and the skies cleared, only the sound of raindrops splattering into the pond was any indication that it had rained. 

Luna lifted up her hand, running it through Noctis's hair. "Your hair is a mess." 

"Damn. Well there go my dreams of looking like those Altissian actors you like." Noctis teased. "What's his name? The one in Pretty Lucian Liars- Zack something?" 

"Fair." Luna answered. "Don't act like you don't know Noctis. I know you watch the show too."

"Don't give away my secret- I'll just have to keep whisking you away from parties otherwise." 

"Why Prince Noctis," Luna giggled, she placed her hands either side of his neck, gently pulling him down to her. "What will people say when they realise the Crown Prince has whisked away the Princess from the hustle and bustle of the ball and become such a bad influence? " 

"Well my Lady Fleuret," Noctis murmured in response. "It's sure to be the most undignified scandal of the century."

"We certainly wouldn't want that to happen." Luna said, she shifted her weight to the side, tilting Noctis until he rolled beneath her. 

Her hair had fallen out from her bun, it brushed down against Noctis's face, tickling his nose. He reached up, tucking it behind her ear, some of it was plastered to her face from the rain, and to Noctis she had never looked more beautiful. 

Luna laughed at him, "May I help you with something?" 

"You look really pretty." He blurted out. "Really, really pretty." 

"I think you look rather pretty yourself." Luna said, she leant down, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Noctis closed his own eyes, leaning up to meet her -

"What  _ are  _ you doing?" 

Noctis snapped his eyes open, Ignis was staring down at them - his own hair tumbled out of the pompadour he had styled his hair into earlier that evening, his clothes looked  rumpled  \- the top buttons of his shirt were open. 

"Noct,  _ why  _ are you lying on the floor in the mud?" 

"We fell?" Noctis answered, he winced at Ignis's piercing glare, and moved to sit up, Luna scrabbled to sit up, her hand slipped and she pressed down onto Noctis's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

Ignis held out a hand to her, and pulled her to his feet, Noctis followed shortly. 

'What on earth were you doing in the gardens?" 

"I wanted to show Luna." Noctjs said. "Gladio said it was okay."

"I did not." Gladio called out. "I only said I was coming to keep an eye on ya and make sure you two didn't get up to anything." 

Ignis sighed.  "Lady Lunafreya's dress is all muddy Noctis. I cannot believe you would dirty a lady's clothing like this." 

"Is there a more preferable way to dirty a lady's clothing?" Nyx asked without missing a beat. 

Gladio let out a strangled yelp as he tried not to laugh, and Noctis could have sworn he heard Ignis's neck crack as he turned to glare at Nyx. 

"Nyx Ulric I  _ swear to the Six-"  _

"Answer me something though Specs-" Nyx cut him off. "What were  _ you  _ doing away from the party?" 

"I-" 

"Could it have something to do with a certain gunslinger-" Nyx pulled Prompto out from behind the column. "-that you were sneaking off with?" 

Ignis froze. "Not one word the Marshall." 

"Then  _ you  _ don't tell my dad." Noctis said. 

"Very well." Ignis paused. "Does anyone fancy some tea?" 

"Tea sounds lovely." Luna said. "Shall we?"

The group began walking back inside, Ignis was leading them back toward Noctis's room in the Citadel. 

"You've lavender in your hair." Luna whispered, reaching up to grab it. 

"Oh I can get rid of that-" 

"Nonsense-" She said, banishing it to her own Empty Spaces. "I'm keeping it, for the memories here." 

\--- 

The Tenebrae party left later that week, Lunafreya felt a pang in her heart when it was time to leave. 

It had rained the entirety of their stay, so they hadn't been able to visit the gardens again, but Lunafreya was fortunate enough to spend plenty of time with Noctis and his friends. 

But now it was time to return to Tenebrae, she stood in front of Noctis, and bowed her head. 

"Thank you for your company Prince Noctis." 

"It's was my pleasure Lady Lunafreya." Noctis took her hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

He summoned the notebook, and held it out to her. "Thought I would save Umbra the journey." 

Lunafreya smiled at him. "I look forward to what you have written." 

She kept the notebook on her person as they were escorted to their cars, and placed it beside her as she turned to wave, watching as Noctis ran down the steps, chasing the car to the gates, until they turned the corner and left. 

Luna sighed, and leant back against her seat. She picked up the notebook from beside her and opened it, a few dozen rose petals tumbled out, along with a few photos from the week. 

Luna picked one of them - it was a picture of her and Noctis at breakfast one morning, she had borrowed one of his hoodies, and it was now tucked away at the bottom of her bag. 

She flipped over the image, to find a message scrawled on the other side : 

_ Until we meet again Princess -  _

_ Love Noct x  _


End file.
